Shame on Me
by orlieababe
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have always had something between them, could it really mean something or is it just an attraction? It's Miranda's birthday and they're about to find out. Story better than summary. Read and Review please :
1. Something there?

disclaimer: not mine

a/n: this is just a little something i had to get off my chest. if i get reviews i might continue. it was up before under the same title but i've done some revising and added paragraphs upon a request. review please!

January 14,

The day rolled in just the same as any other rainy Saturday morning would, the weather that week had been beautiful, reaching the mid- 60's nearly unheard of for the area at this time or year. The sun had been shining non-stop, and everyone seemed to be in better spirits than they had been the week before..

15 year old Lizzie McGuire had completed about half of her sophomore year of high school and couldn't wait for the next half to end. Her young naïve attitude was quickly evaporating as her heart took more and more beatings. On top of a constant emotional roller coaster, she had to deal with her not quite there self esteem. She was pretty- no doubt about that- but she'd never admit it, or believe it coming from someone else.

She woke up around 8 that morning, still content from the shopping trip she had gone on the previous evening. She stretched and threw the covers off of her, yawning and looking around her room. _What a mess, __ohh__ well_. She tip-toed downstairs, turning on the TV and relaxing into the couch. The clock on the cable box illuminated the numbers, showing that she'd been up for half an hour. She heard her brother wake up and rummage around the house, getting ready for whatever early morning sport's game he had that morning and her mom violently whisper for him to be quiet down. 8:45 rolled around and the neighbors were at the front door picking him up and the house settled again. Lizzie took this as her cue to head upstairs. At 9:30 her mother, Jo, stood in the doorway watching her daughter who she'd found, once again, on her computer.

"What time is Miranda coming?" Lizzie turned her head to look at her mother, she'd become even more obnoxious since the family had moved to the East coast and her dad started working out of town four days a week.

"I don't know mom, she said she would call and I'm assuming that she will" Lizzie turned back to her computer and Jo let out a loud, deep sigh. She'd picked that up after the move too.

A few weeks before Lizzie started 9th grade her dad's company moved head quarters to Virginia. Lizzie's family, along with Gordo's and Miranda's and a few other families that had lived in the Hillridge area, had been forced to move. Since her dad was in a different position than Gordo's and Miranda's, Lizzie's family had moved to Charlottesville while the other two families resided in Fredericksburg

. The move had taken its toll on everything; but after a year and half it seemed like things might be getting back to normal. Lizzie had crawled out of her slight depression and was back to her vibrant self. Miranda had adjusted well, the new school had given her a chance to start over and shed her old image. Gordo had taken the move the hardest; he'd already completed a year at Hillridge since he was a year older than the girls and had stronger ties to the area. Together the three of them had battled the pains of moving and come out stronger and closer than ever.

Lizzie glanced at the clock, 10:00, time to start getting ready. She was spending the weekend at Miranda's, and was excited for the surprise party being held that afternoon. Not only to surprise Miranda but also to see Gordo. They'd always had a sort of history, more of a slew of crushes in between some meaningless relationships, and although nothing serious had ever come of it, Lizzie knew there was definitely something big between them.

When the trio had moved, Lizzie told Gordo that the small "thing" they had going had to stop. It seemed rational to her since they wouldn't be in the same area anymore. So it was her own fault that she'd spent the half year playing a game of missing him, missing whatever they'd had and hating his new girlfriend. It didn't take Gordo long to meet someone new when he'd started school, not that Lizzie could be surprised, he was just so easy to get along with. Lizzie had practically pushed Gordo into Brooke's arms and that was something she had to live with.

So for a year she waited, she smiled when she saw them together and told him everything would be ok whenever they'd have a fight. She played the perfect best friend, and that brought her and Gordo even closer. But then that day came, when she got a text message saying that Brooke had broken up with him. It was just before Christmas and the trio immediately made plans to visit with each other as soon as they all could. Lizzie smiled to herself at the though of that day.

_December 28, a few days were left in the year and the sun was shining brightly. Lizzie was so happy that day, the night before she'd made last minute plans to meet up with Gordo and Miranda and spend the day with them._

_She spent the morning at the dentist and even that couldn't __phase__ her, the happiness was radiating from her, and it seemed that the weather had soaked it up and was pouring it on everyone else. The car ride there seemed long, but she sat through it, listening to the beautiful voice of Michael __Buble__ and singing along._

_She arrived at Miranda's around 12, Gordo should have arrived within the next few minutes, but in true Gordon style, came an hour late. He pulled up in a car that was laughable, the chipped paint and the 15 year old frame had obviously seen better days, but it moved, and that was all that mattered. Gordo stopped in real fast and the three left for the bowling alley.__They paid for shoes and sat at their lane. _

_Miranda suggested they all have, original names, and true to character chose __a__ odd yet beautiful name. Lizzie ran up to the stand and quickly typed in "STINKY" for Gordo, who tickled her side, they all sat stumped on a name for Lizzie. Gordo suggested some type of hot Mexican pepper and Miranda told a small story of how she had encountered them in Mexico. "Those things are really hot" she finished off the story and looked at __both her friends_

_"Exactly" Gordo practically whispered it, but Lizzie heard it and suppressed the urge to smile from ear to ear and jump up and down for joy. It turned out that Gordo couldn't spell the name of this pepper and they resided with ZEZE, the name __Matt __had called Lizzie in h__is__ younger __years._

_They bowled the first game, with Lizzie coming out on top, followed by Gordo and then a very angry Miranda. __It was hard to tell whether Miranda was mad because she'd lost so terribly or because she'd had to remind Lizzie to stop flirting with Gordo so many times, not that it made a difference_

_The second game ended with Gordo in first, Lizzie, __who's__ bowling skills got drastically worse the second game__ in second and Miranda in last again. They went out for ice cream and then headed to Miranda's house to watch a movie. The three __laid__ across her bed and watched the small screen. After a few pokes and tickles Gordo and Lizzie wrapped their hands together, and once Miranda had been called downstairs to set the table, they'd ended up in a full on tickle war. _

_It ended rather quickly with Gordo's arm securely around Lizzie's waist, the two were called down to dinner and they separated, barely, to get off the bed. After dinner the three retired back to Miranda's room to continue with the movie. Gordo had to get up a few times, checking his phone and the time for when he had to leave. When he returned to his movie position he ran a finger up Lizzie's leg and took her hand, and when he had to go he ran his hand down her side, stopping when he hit the edge of her jeans. _

_Miranda __paused__ the movie and Lizzie slipped on her shoes. They walked Gordo to the front door and hugged him goodbye, a mix of see you in a few days for the New Years party, drive safe and bittersweet smiles were exchanged and Gordo walked out the door, making a sad face in the windows before turning around. Lizzie's heart broke even more at the sight of this face and she opened the door letting __herself__ out._

_"I'm walking you out to your car" she said jogging to catch up to him._

_"Okay" he said with a smile _

_"__Ohh__ yeah it's going to be super sweet" she giggled and they stepped off the curb walking to the __drivers__ side of the car. Gordo opened the door and threw the keys onto the passenger seat, turning his attention to Lizzie who was staring off into space, she always seemed to be doing that._

_"Hey, you ok?" he ran his fingers on the small of her back and she turned around with a forced smile._

_"Yeah, I'm fine" he opened his arms and she walked into them, enjoying the hug. They stood outside for a few more minutes, thinking that Miranda was coming out. Lizzie leaned against Gordo's car and just looked at him. What must have been five minutes passed and the __two hugged once more._

_"Bye Gordo…" Lizzie looked at him once more but adverted her eyes, unable to look at Gordo's and say goodbye._

_"Bye Lizzie" she turned around and Gordo caught her arm, his hand moving down to hers and then lingering on it a moment. Lizzie bit her lip and turned back, the look in Gordo's eyes different from one she had ever seen before, they hugged again and Lizzie quickly moved away before she did anything stupid. She heard the car start and ran back inside, feeling the cold of the December evening for the first time. Miranda had moved the movie to the downstairs TV, since her parents were no longer home and Lizzie settled into the couch, heart beating a million miles a minute._

Yeah, that had been the night, an amazing night. She'd fallen for Gordo all over again and there was no denying that something was about to happen between the two of them. New Year's Eve had brought quite as much, but Lizzie got to see him and hold his hand and that was all that mattered. Along with the text message after he'd left saying she'd looked " really good, like really good" that evening.

The fun ended fast though when Jo informed her daughter that Brooke and Gordo had gotten back together. Lizzie quickly made all attempts to find out the truth and Gordo confirmed that he and Brooke had gotten back together, needless to say that week wasn't enjoyable. By Thursday Lizzie had received news that the two had broken up again and by Monday the following week Lizzie had started to get out of the small funk the sudden get-back-together-then-break-up status of Gordo and Brooke had caused.

But now it was Saturday, and with a rather good week, full of warm weather, a shopping trip and good grades behind her she was ready, ready to face the world, and ready to see Gordo.

a/n: just to clear some things up. Gordo is 17, Miranda has just turned 16 and Lizzie is 15. Italics are thoughts and in this case a sort of flashback in Lizzie's mind.


	2. quick note

Ok a quick note before I decided whether or not to continue with the story.

If you read the previous version of this story I'd included and second sibling for Lizzie, when I re-wrote this chapter I decided this extra character wasn't necessary and she got the axe.

I think I created some confusion with making them all three different ages. Lizzie is the same age as Miranda, she just hasn't turned 16 yet. The party she's headed too is for Miranda's 16th that's the only reason I clarified that way.

This story stems from events in my life, so most of it will be based on fact from my life until that gets boring and I need to move on with the story.

Hope that clears things up!


	3. Maybe

Chapter Two

The doorbell rang and Lizzie quickly jumped to her feet, practically running towards the door to greet Miranda and her dad.

"HELLOOOOO BIRTHDAY GIRL!!" Lizzie grabbed Miranda before she even had a chance to walk in the door and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Yeah yeah yeah, nice to see you too." Miranda wasn't exactly excited about her birthday, she was turning 16 but her family refused to let her have a party, but at least Lizzie would be there to celebrate.

"Ohh come on! We're going to have fun even without a party!" Miranda appeared unconvinced, "seriously!!" Lizzie was trying (and failing) to hide her excitement and she could tell that Miranda was confused about why Lizzie seemed to be jumping out of her skin to get out of the house and on the road.

Their fathers quickly said hello to each other and then Mr. Sanchez, Miranda, and Lizzie walked out to the car and headed back towards Miranda's house. After the hour long car ride, they made a quick stop at Miranda's house, and then decided to leave for the mall.

For a few hours Miranda and Lizzie walked around the mall, buying a CD here or a bracelet there, but not real big purchases. At about 4 Mrs. Sanchez came to pick them up. Lizzie's heart started violently pumping as they became closer and closer to the party. Miranda still oblivious and no where near as happy as Lizzie was.

"Liz, what is wrong with you?" Miranda asked her half annoyed half jokingly as Lizzie began to bounce her knees up and down.

"Nothing! I'm just excited that's all." Lizzie coaxed her legs to stop their movement and tried to wipe the large grin off her face. She'd worked hard to keep a secret from Miranda and she wasn't going to ruin it now.

"What could you possibly be excited for?" Lizzie could see Miranda trying to come up with a reason, and before she could come the correct answer Lizzie quickly interjected,

"Cause I'm here with my best friend, on her birthday, and we just went shopping! What's not to be excited about?" Miranda gave Lizzie her signature, ok you crazy person, look but dropped the subject as they pulled into her driveway.

Lizzie told her self to _not_ run up to the door and instead waited for Miranda to go in front of her. As they rounded a corner into the family room everyone quickly jumped out screaming surprise and happy birthday as Miranda stepped backwards from the shock. Lizzie spotted Gordo almost immediately and ran up to him, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey you!" Lizzie took the moment to take Gordo in; he looked as though he hadn't thought much about what he was wearing but that was ok.

"Hello yourself" Gordo nudged Lizzie and she flashed him a smile before turning her attention to Miranda and her friends. She'd never seen most of them before and the nervous feeling she got when she met new people was slowly creeping into her gut. After what seemed like a thousand introductions Lizzie sat on the floor with Gordo and the only other person at the party she knew, Christina.

Lizzie and Christina had been friends since the move and she knew all about Lizzie's crush on Gordo. Whenever Gordo got up for food, she'd give Lizzie and reassuring smile and tell her that they seemed so happy together.

"Do you really think everything is going ok?" Lizzie pleaded with Christina when Gordo went to get a drink.

"Really Lizzie, you two look so good together and he can't keep his eyes off of you! Stop worrying and just have fun" Gordo returned and looked at them confused about why they'd suddenly stopped the conversation. Lizzie smiled reassuringly and that was enough to stop Gordo from thinking of anything but the girl in front of him.

Cake time arrived and everyone congregated in the dining room for the happy birthday song and dessert. Once everyone had been served they moved back into the family room but Gordo and Lizzie took their timing walking the long way together.

"Having fun?" Gordo nudged Lizzie and she stopped, turning to look him straight in the face.

"Sure, are you?" Gordo nodded in return and stepped a little closer to her making a small circle on her stomach with his finger.

"Of course you are, I'm here!" Lizzie teased and began to walk towards the party but Gordo grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. She felt her stomach fall to the floor and the familiar anticipation of what was coming next. Even though he was single; getting near Gordo still felt so secretive, like if anyone saw them the world would fall apart.

"Give me a hug…" he got quite at the end of the sentenced and pulled her close to him before he finished. Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes soaking in the only moment she'd have with him that day. They stood like that for a while and then returned to the family room together when Miranda began to open her presents. Christina smiled at Lizzie already knowing what had happened without asking.

"So where did you two go?" she whispered over to Lizzie suppressing and giggle.

"We were just… hugging" Lizzie smiled and looked over at Gordo who must have felt her stare and smiled at her. Presents quickly finished and people started to get picked up. Gordo was going to stay a little later since he'd driven himself and the trio wanted to spend some alone time together. After everyone was gone the three were about to sit down and watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, which Miranda had just gotten.

The phone rang and Lizzie got nervous that it might be Gordo's mom telling him to go home right away. The phone was for Gordo and Lizzie stood up to try and catch the conversation.

"Ohh, crap, well uhm, ok wow thanks for calling" Gordo appeared nervous and Lizzie asked him with her eyes what was wrong. He put down the phone and looked and Lizzie and Miranda.

"That was your friend Jamie," he nodded and Miranda to tell them who he was speaking to, "she said the roads are getting really bad" Miranda and Lizzie looked at each other, then at Gordo, puzzled as to what they should do. Lizzie silently prayed that he'd stay, a movie meant more alone time with Gordo, him leaving ruined the whole night. Luckily Mrs. Sanchez had heard and popped her head into the kitchen:

"Gordo why don't you just spend the night!" Lizzie knew there was a reason why she loved Miranda's mom and looked at Gordo who was staring at her smiling.

"Alright, just let me call my mom and tell her what I'm doing" He gave Lizzie one last look and picked up the phone. Lizzie beamed, but held her excitement down, this night was going to be better than she ever expected.


	4. Yeah Right

Chapter Three

a/n: I'm not quite sure how I'll be continuing this story. I can't decide whether to cut it off as a short fic, or keep it going to build into a large story line. Let me know what you think, and as always, reviews are appreciated.

Gordo had settled things with his mom, who'd been uneasy about letting him spend the night at first, but had finally given in after talking with Miranda's parents on the phone. Lizzie couldn't have been more excited and she refused to let Gordo out of her sight for a good half hour in fear that the whole thing would turn out to be a big joke and he'd be gone. Once things calmed down a bit the trio decided to pick up with their plans to watch the movie. Gordo took a seat in a recliner in the corner of the room, which upset Lizzie since she'd expected to sit next to him. Feeling brave because of how well the night was going, she boldly straddled his legs and looked him in the face.

"You're not really going to sit here by yourself are you?" she looked at him intently, knowing that he couldn't refuse her anything when she looked at him directly in the eyes, "There's an entire couch!" she added this fact just to push her opinion a little more.

"Of course I'm not sitting by myself!" Gordo answered matter- of-factly and stood as Lizzie pulled herself off of him. Both of them sat on the couch, close enough to touch but not close enough to look too obvious. Miranda opted for a seat on the floor; it provided better viewing opportunities of Johnny Deep.

"Miranda we're going to the neighbors for a while, give us a call if you need anything" Mrs. Sanchez picked up her purse and walked out, as Lizzie felt even more love for the woman who'd created such a wonderful evening for her.

"Well I guess it's just us, God knows they won't be back for quite some time" Miranda looked up at her two best friends, she'd known them long enough to realize where this night was going but turned back to the TV without making a comment. Gordo's hand instinctively found Lizzie's and he intertwined his fingers in hers. It all felt so familiar, yet so new, it'd been a long time since they'd done this out in the open. Lizzie "readjusted" herself into the couch which put her right next to Gordo.

The movie continued and Lizzie mindfully kept her gaze focused on the TV, whether she was paying attention to it or not. Every once and while she'd feel Gordo look at her, she'd loved the feeling of him looking at her and she recognized it almost instantly when it happened. Somewhere during the movie the pair had entwined and moved closer to each other in a way that caused them to be more of a single person than two.

When the movie ended the trio let the TV play in the background while they played a game of Life. Although Lizzie practically detested the game, Miranda loved it and it was, after all, her birthday. As Lizzie counted money out she quickly remember what this game was going to entail.

_flashback_

_Lizzie was 12 and lying on her bedroom floor, listening to Miranda spill the details of the party she'd missed for a family reunion. At the party she'd asked Miranda to tell Gordo how she felt about him, it was the first time either one had admitted liking each other out loud._

_Miranda told her about how Gordo how reacted well, giggling and then saying "I'd already guessed that" and Lizzie was instantly filled up with excitement for the annual trip to the Outer Banks that was only a week away. _It's going to be the best ever_, that's what she kept telling herself._

_Miranda quickly went into a story of how'd __they'd__ played Life to pass the time._

_"And I mean__ I don't know if you know this, but when I play you've got to say who you're going to marry and name your kids and all. And oh, Lizzie, it was just the cutest thing ever. Guess who Gordo said he was going to marry? __YOU!"__ Lizzie wasn't surprised that her heart didn't burst right then and she jumped up, hugging the first thing in sight, her full length mirror._

_end of flashback_

Lizzie became suddenly panicked, what was she going to say? What was he going to say? She became far too interested in the game, hoping maybe Miranda would be too tired to ask her these personal questions. No such luck. She landed on the spot and picked up a small blue figure which she fastened into her car.

"So who's your husband Liz?" Miranda looked at her, enjoying what she knew was an uncomfortable situation for both of her friends. Gordo looked down at the floor, fussing with his money piles.

"Ohh I don't know!" Lizzie quickly racked her brain for the first attractive actor or singer she could think of and spit out his name to keep the game moving. _Problem avoided!!_ Gordo claimed a celebrity for his wife, and while Lizzie was a little disappointed he hadn't selected her, she hadn't picked him either.

The life game ended and everyone's energy started to dwindle. Gordo fell asleep on the floor, still holding Lizzie's hand and pressing their hands together under his practically unconscious body. Lizzie gingerly woke them up when Miranda decided it was time to go to bed.

"Gordo" she whispered in his ear and gently nudged his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. It seemed to her that it couldn't be possible for him to look that cute after just waking up.

"I'm a coming" he let go of her hand and pushed himself up off the floor, then grabbed the sides of her arms to steady himself.

"Alright sleeping beauty" she started walking and Gordo tailed closely behind drawing small circles on her back with his fingers. They all congregated in Miranda's room while she made Gordo's bed in the guest t room. Lizzie suddenly realized how cold it was, and started shivering. Gordo seemed to notice the cold as well, when she turned around to look at him she was frantically rubbing his hands together.

"It got cold!" he looked her in the eye and she moved closer to him, nodding her head in agreement. He reached out and started rubbing the outside of her arms and she reached up to put her hands on his face.

"Crap!! Your fingers are freezing!" she immediately withdrew them from his face and looked down, feeling stupid for thinking he'd want her to touch him there. Just as she was about to step away though, he pulled her in close and held her while she shivered some more.

"Are you guys cold or something?" Miranda had walked in and just by the look on her face Lizzie could tell that she was secretly laughing at the two of them.

"Well yeah! Aren't you?" Lizzie had to smile, imagining what Miranda must be thinking in her head.

"Do you want my sweatshirt?" Gordo asked Lizzie as he started to pull the hem towards his head, but Lizzie put her hand on his and gently guided it back to where it'd been.

"Then you'll be cold! I have another sweatshirt anyways and I'll be alright." Lizzie was going to have a hard enough time as it was falling asleep and knowing this night was over, wearing his sweatshirt was _not_ going to help that problem.

"If you say so" he looked at her straight in the eye, as if daring her to tell him she'd changed her mind, but she looked away and at Miranda who still had that smirk on her face, watching her friends.

"Well your bed is all ready for you; I put an extra blanket at the end, in case you need it." Miranda interrupted Gordo's thoughts and he looked up at her, nodding to show that he understood. Lizzie took this as the cue to say goodnight, but waited for Gordo to say something to Miranda first.

"Alright well I'll see you guys in the morning, happy birthday!" he pulled Miranda into a friendly hug and then looked at Lizzie, "Night Night Lizzie", it was their signature goodnight only used for each other in place of an "I love you" or an "I miss you so much it's making me insane". Lizzie entered his arms and he pulled her close, holding on for as long as possible. Lizzie pulled away slightly and Gordo grabbed her hand as he started to walk out of the room. Their fingers slowly came apart until they were no longer touching and Gordo looked back at her, smiling.

"Ok! BEDTIME!", Miranda rushed to her favorite side of the bed climbing in, "oh Liz can you hit the lights please?"

"Sure" Lizzie turned the lights off and found her way over the bed, "goodnight birthday girl!" she nudged Miranda and then focused her attention on the task ahead. Get some sleep. _Yeah right_ she thought to herself before resuming her ceiling staring.


	5. Anything

Chapter Four

Lizzie definitely wasn't sleeping. After tossing and turning for a good ten minutes she allowed herself to accept the fact that she'd have to do something to try and help herself sleep. The ceiling wasn't helping.

She left Miranda's room quietly and walked across the hall to the bathroom. _Just to pass the time_, she told herself,_ not so that I can pass the guest room and get Gordo's attention._ She excited the bathroom and heard change jingling coming from the guest room. Mission accomplished!

"What was that?" Lizzie asked innocently as she poked her head into the door frame and Gordo looked up at her smiling.

"Ohh I was just emptying my pockets…" he moved closer to Lizzie who had walked into the room now, "can't sleep?" Lizzie nodded and entered his now open arms. She rested her head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her waist, leaving his hands on the small of her back. She sighed and relaxed into his body, taking in the moment and taking meticulous mental notes of the entire situation. Lizzie turned around and Gordo's hands moved from her back to the waist band of her pants. They stood in silence for a few minutes, both unsure of where they were going from there,

"Hey Liz, you remember that night last year on vacation when I kissed you?" Gordo broke the silence and Lizzie instantly tensed. What a night that'd been.

_flashback_

_It'd been a long rainy day at the beach, and Lizzie was tired mentally and physically. __She__ and Gordo had a huge fight that morning and it created drama for everyone in the house. He of course had apologized, but Lizzie still hated the way things felt. _

_They'd been teasing the boarder of taking it too far for the past week. Gordo was still dating Brooke and Lizzie definitely hadn't been expecting to be this close to him. But there they were, holding hands late at night and hugging for too long when no one else was in the room. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything, and the one time it'd been brought up both wrote it off as people making "something out of nothing"._

_Everyone was getting ready for bed and Lizzie found herself on the edge of Gordo's bed to "say goodnight". She was staring off into space, again, and Gordo couldn't help but notice. He rubbed her arm gently to get her attention and she looked at him._

_"What's up?" his eyes were pleading with her, and she quickly felt her insides melting at the sight of it._

_"I just… it doesn't matter" she started to pull away but he grabbed her arm carefully, pulling her face closer to his._

_"No, what is wrong?" he wanted to know, badly, he hadn't seen her look like that in years and it was scary to see her so sad. She pulled away again, and he pulled back, pulling her all the way down so her head rested on his shoulder._

_"I just, shouldn't have gotten mad this morning. And I'm sorry that I acted so dumb." She sat back up and looked at his face, he smiled and shook his head,_

_"That was then; you're not acting stupid now so it doesn't matter." Lizzie smiled back at him, of course he understood. Their gazes locked and Lizzie became totally unaware of the world around her until,_

_"Alright guys, I'm turning out the lights" Miranda flicked the light switch and settled into her bed._

_"Okay" Gordo called out, without breaking his gaze with Lizzie. Miranda rolled over and Lizzie started to get up to go to her own bed when Gordo, a little forcefully, pulled her down so she was resting on him again._

_"Where are your legs?" Gordo whispered into her ear and Lizzie should have realized then that she was _not_ going to bed anytime soon._

_"Right here" she answered, even though she knew he wasn't looking for that answer. He reached down and pulled her legs onto him.__ He started running his fingers up and down them, and Lizzie knew he loved how smooth they were. They __stayed__ in that exact position for two hours, Gordo's hand moving from her legs to anything and everything he could get his hands on. Legs, arms, face, stomach, back they went everywhere and even though Lizzie knew that they'd definitely crossed that line she didn't mind.__ She pulled herself up closer to his face, closing her eyes and gently placing her nose onto his._

_Lips.__Hands.__ That line was further away than ever._

_Lizzie barely had time to register what was going on and how they'd gone from nose to lips without her noticing. All she knew was that he was _kissing_ her__. She pulled away quickly and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what that was, I'm sorry." Gordo hurriedly whispered in her ear, Lizzie nodded into his shoulder. Of course he was sorry, he didn't really mean this and he didn't really want it. In a few days he'd be home to his girlfriend and Lizzie wouldn't matter._

_"__end__ flashback_

Lizzie wanted to turn around to Gordo and tell him that yes, of course, she remembered that night. In fact she thought about it every damn second of the day. Instead she nodded; she thought she might throw up if she opened her mouth. Butterflies seemed to be attacking her insides-their numbers multiplying every second.

"I didn't say I was sorry because I didn't want to do it, I said I was sorry because I thought I made a mistake." Forget the butterflies; Lizzie's stomach had officially hit the floor. She didn't know what to do, there was so much that she could say but she wasn't quite ready to tell him all of those things.

"I'm going to bed now" she turned around too quickly and embraced him. He squeezed her tight and when she pulled away she could have sworn he looked hurt by her lack of response. But she had to get out of that room. This wasn't the place or time for this to happen. It didn't mean anything. _It didn't mean anything._

a/n: the lack of reviews is making me feel like this story isn't worth writing. please review :)


End file.
